1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to directory queries. More particularly, the present application relates to a system and method for improving the speed and quality of directory query replies.
2. Description of Related Art
Directory assistance refers generally to any form of query issued by a requester to an agent, either live agent or automated agent, submitted either telephonically or electronically. Early directory assistance systems were typically telephonic request systems, that included requests issued to live agents seeking an unknown telephone number of a desired party. Thereafter, automated agents/operators sometimes replaced live operators, incoming requests and outgoing replies were sent electronically instead of via telephone and the amount of available searchable data increased from simple contact information requests to cover a request for information about nearly any available topic. For the purposes of this application, directory assistance covers any request for information (including contact information for a desired party), submitted telephonically or electronically, that is handled by a live or automated agent.
In such prior art directory assistance systems it has always been considered desirable to maintain various system metrics regarding the various types of queries directed to the system. For example, a directory assistance system may track the number of calls per time frame, types and frequencies of concierge type calls (a concierge call requests a service like a ticket purchase in addition to a request for information), types of directory assistance listings being requested (business or personal), and, among business listings statistics regarding the categories of the listings requested and at what time certain categories are more popular.
This information has been used in the past to assist in marketing and advertising, updating of services, training of agents, etc. . . . However, there is a continued need to develop additional directory assistance metrics to improve the quality of the service.